freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
ABC (Australia)
1st (known) ID (1959-1961) Nickname: "Transmitter" ID: Over a dark background with thin, wavy clouds at the center, we see a transmitter tower sitting on an Earth globe. It is emitting constant signals from the top of the structure, which are illustrated by circular pulses. The letters "A.B.C" (representing the name of the broadcaster and in a sans serif font) suddenly "pop" upon to the center of the screen. FX/SFX: The signals emitting from the tower, the sudden appearance of the initials. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Long since extinct. See the video at the bottom of the page for this ident, and the idents below. Scare Factor: Medium Editor's Note: TBA 2nd (known) ID (1961-mid 1960s) Nicknames: "Atom", "Earth Globe" ID: On a dark, hazy background representing space, we see a rotating globe of the earth a la Universal Pictures. Points of light (seen as small dots) begin to encircle the globe like the electrons of an atom, leaving lines behind them. As the trails are completed, a TV-tube shape with the letters "ABC" suddenly appears over the globe. After a few seconds, the shape splits into three,the first shape containing" A", the middle "B" and the last "C". FX/SFX: The globe rotating, the motion of the "electrons", the splitting of the tube. Music/Sounds: An abridged version of the ABC's signature news theme, Majestic Fanfare,which was composed by Charles Williams in 1943 (Although, the available recording of this logo may have been sourced from the start of a news bulletin.) Availability: Extinct, see YouTube. Scare Factor: Medium Editor's Note: TBA 3rd (known) ID (1968-early 70's) ABC 1967 Logo AABC 1967 Left: The Lissajous figure on the oscilloscope Right: The finished ID Nicknames: "Oscilloscope","Early Lissajous Figure","Lissajous Figure of Doom" ID: The screen is filled with a view of an oscilloscope display. The "lissajous figure" that we see isoscillating rapidly, going from one frequency to another in quick bursts until it settles on a fixed rate.After around five seconds, the display fades into an animated representation of the slow, horizontal pattern seen before.It fades into a vertical pattern, and then fades back into the previous pattern. The animation stops at the point where the figure resembles the early version of the infamous ABC logo, and then pulls back, with the words "Australian Broadcasting Commission" (at the top) and "National Television Service" (at the bottom) appearing at once, contracting with the ID. The ID stops animating all together and zooms back until it gets to a comfortable distance. FX/SFX: The view of the oscilloscope, the animations of the oscilloscope, the company name appearing and the "zoom-out". Music/Sounds: Begins with loud,discordant,industrial noise as we see the figure wildly oscillating on the display. The noise itself is actually in sync with the rate of the frequency. As the figure settles into a slow pulse, a calmer piece played with vibraphones, guitars, and harps plays during the remainder of the logo. Availability: Extinct, see the YouTube video "Australian Broadcasting Corporation ident". However,only the last part of this ID appears on that video. Also appears in this video. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. Editor's Note: TBA 4th (known) ID (Early 1970s-1975) Nickname: "The Good Looking Australian" ID: In this ID series, we witness scenes of ordinary Australians pretty much going about their daily business. All of the sequences end with the ABC logo (encased in a rounded rectangle with "ABCtv" in a sans serif font sitting above) and the phrase "The Good Looking Australian" (in the same font) being wiped on from the left. Variants: Several variations were produced. Here are two of them. Airport: This follows a man in uniform going around interacting with airport staff, while an airliner is being refueled and prepared for takeoff. Artist: On the side of a busy city street, a portrait artist sketches a man's face in profile. Music/Sounds: Used several variations of the instrumental "A Shade of Brass" by Bobby Byrne, depending on the film sequence. An announcer says this at the end: "This is ABC Television. The good looking Australian." Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low Editor's Note: TBA 5th ID (1975-1978) Nickname: "Colour Bars" ID: On a navy blue background, we see three diagonal bars, coloured (from left to right) green, sky blue and red. The first (green) bar contracts towards the bottom of the screen, followed by the next (blue and red) bars, until they disappear from the screen entirely. Two mustard yellow diagonal bars appear from both sides of the screen, followed by two "sharkstooth" shapes of the same colour appearing from the top and bottom. The formation slowly pulls back to reveal that it is the ABC logo. The words; AUSTRALIAN BROADCASTING COMMISSION sit at the top of the logo in a thin, white, sans serif font. FX/SFX: The animation of the colour bars and shapes. Music/Sounds: A horn-driven fanfare with "rockish" drumming in the background. Availability: Extinct. Was used for the arrival of colour television in Australia in 1975. Scare Factor: Low Editor's Note: TBA 6th ID (1978-1981) abc colour ident 1978-19811970s ABC National Television logo Nickname: "The ABC Copies" ID: We see the outlined yellow ABC logo. Several copies of the logo zoom out and stop in the logo, and the last copy fills the logo with the yellow color. Variants: On some programming provided by the next (such as sporting events), the logo appears above "ABC National Television". FX/SFX: The zooming and filling. Music/Sounds: A violin theme with drumbeats. This is exactly an excerpt from "Heavy Action" by Johnny Pearson. This was also used as the theme for ABC's Wide World of Sports (ABC as in the American Broadcasting Company). Availability: Extinct. It was used as ABC's second color ID. Scare Factor: Minimal Editor's Note: TBA 7th ID (1981-1983) ABC Australia (Early '80s) Nicknames: "Electronic Wave", "Neon Tubing" ID: We see what look like fountains in the sky against a black background. The fountains fall, and the ABC logo moves toward us like a rollercoaster, a la RKO Pictures '81, while the metallic floor with some running light reflections moving under the logo. Then the logo flashes on a black-blue gradient background, and a white light has "ABC" (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) fading in, in what looks like neon lights. “ABCTV” is above it. FX/SFX: The Fountains rising and the ABC logo rising up. Music/Sounds: A catchy synth-disco tune with people singing “ABC”. Availability: Extinct. It was used as a national ID for ABC Australia. Check your PAL tapes. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low Editor's Note: TBA 8th ID (1983-1986) ABC Australia 1984 Nicknames: "Laser ABC", "Flipping Australia" ID: On a black background three laser beams come in from the left of the screen each going in a different direction after the third one, a map of Australia is showing with glowing red lines, as the background changes to blue with pink and black lines in the background, then it flips to reveal that is the ABC logo then it flashes turning the logo into a grey/black gradient and causing the words Australian Broadcasting Corporation to appear in white as well, the logo zooms out slowly until it fades out. FX/SFX: The laser beams, the flipping, the flash, the background changing. Music/Sounds: An instrumental excerpt from "Affair of the Heart" by Rick Springfield. Availability: Ultra rare, can be seen on ABC Video tapes released during this logo's lifespan. Scare Factor: Low Editor's Note: TBA 9th ID (1985-1987) ABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC Australia (Mid '80s-1990) Nickname: "Aussie Globe" ID: We see several red squares form below on a black/blue gradient background. Then, the camera pans inside of one row, and a yellow globe forms in the distance. The camera pans through and up out of the row, and the globe, with a glass ABC logo on it and a map of Australia engraved on the globe, floats to the top, rotating. The ABC logo flies off the right of the globe and toward us. Light bars are seen on the reflection of the logo. Variants: On programs aired during the night, the squares are purplish an a swirling purplish Milky Way galaxy forms behind the logo. For programs broadcast via satellite, the words "BY SATELLITE" appears circled in below the logo. FX/SFX: The squares, globe, and ABC logo; very impressive mid-'80s animation here! Music/Sounds: An uplifting orchestral tune with drums, horns, flutes, and bells, ending with a tinkling sound. The "Milky Way" variant lacks the tinkling sound, however. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, an announcement might be heard during the logo, advising what the next program is. Availability: Rare. The night time variant was also used for ABC releases on video during this time period. The daytime and 'By Satellite' variants are extinct. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA 10th ID (1987-January 25, 1988) ABC Australia (1980-1981)Nickname: "ABC Ribbons" ID: We see several silver ribbons swirling around on a dark blue background. They form an unidentifiable shape at first, but as the camera zooms in the center, spins around, and zooms out, we see a solid formation of the ABC logo (a series of twisting lines) set against a brown floor. "ABCTV" fades in above. Variant: A Christmas variant was used during Christmas Eve of 1987. FX/SFX: The ribbons forming the logo; nice animation for 1987. Music/Sounds: A series of synth choir sounds with a four-note synth chime tune, ending with an orchestral hit. Availability: Extinct. only used for a short period of time, check old tapes for this one. Scare Factor: Low. Editor's Note: TBA 11th ID (January 26, 1988-1995) ABC - CattletruckABC - PotteryABC - Outback TrainABC - LeavesABC - IceABC - SprinklerABC - Motor BoatABC - Gold PanningABC - BabyABC - CaveABC - SkyscrapersABC - AshesABC - Hand RailABC - CurtainsABC - Outback FireABC - DriveABC - RodeoABC - NoirABC - FeathersABC - Boiling WaterABC - BeachABC - RiverABC - ComputersABC - Snake SkinABC - Fire HoseABC - Afternoon TeaABC - FlowersABC - SwingABC - WindmillABC - JazzABC - TractorABC - RainforestABC - DidgeridooABC - DesertABC - OutbackABC - BushteaABC Sand IdentDesert FlowerradioABC - BalletABC - Cave PaintingABC - TideABC- SeashellABC - WaterABC - Special Presentation Nicknames: "Manmade Textures of Australia", "Nature Textures Of Australia" ID: Well, we see the glass ABC logo turning upward against a background split into thirds that contains one of various image styles relating to Australian heritage. Variants Feathers: We see white feathers in a row moving from left to right on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a pine cone. Handrail: We see a handrail going down on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a shadow walk past the handrail. Ashes: We see wood on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see fire spreading among some ashes. Motor Boat: We see waves of water on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a hand pulling a motor. Afternoon Tea: We see a door closing on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a hand pouring a pot of tea into an unseen tea cup. Leaves: We see leaves dangling from a tree moving slightly on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see leaves from a plant. Snake Skin: We see a wooden fence with raindrops falling on it on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see black snake skin with yellow spots. Outback Train: We see some white marble on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a train quickly zooming past us, leaving only the sky in view. Transistor Radio: We see a ceiling fan spinning on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle, we see a hand operating an transistor radio. Skyscrapers: We see marble moving with left to right on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a view of skyscrapers. Flowers: We see an artistic image of flowers on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see flowers with dew falling from them. Baby: We see a white baby shirt hanging on a clothes line on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a baby's hand on it's cot. Ballet: We see images of ballet clothing on the top and bottom rows moving from left to right, and in the middle row, we see a hand tying ballet shoes. Tide: We see some rocks on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a tide come crashing down. Didgeridoo: We see black trees at sunset on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a man playing a didgeridoo. Jazz: We see a wall on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a man playing a saxophone. Beach: We see water moving on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see sand dunes. Bush Windmill: We see wood on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a bush windmill operate. Gold Panning: We see rocks in a pot of water on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a hand panning for gold in a water filled pot. Pottery: We see images of art materials move from the left to the right on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a hand making pottery. Cave Painting: We see the walls of cave on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see an aboriginal cave painting of people holding hands. Reflection: We see some sort of handles on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a reflection of a pier rippling. Sand: We see waves washing over sand on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see rocks. Rodeo: We see some leaves on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see some boots on a fence. Cattle Drive: We see cattle run past a fence on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a man holding his belt. Seashells: We see moving images of various colored seashells on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a still image of a palm tree. Desert: We see sand on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see some unknown image. Outback: We see sand and a lizard walking on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see bark. Swing: We see ground on the top and bottom rows, and the middle row, we see a swing moving. Bush Tea: We see wood with stuff on it on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a hand holding a cup of tea with steam coming out of it. Boiling Water: We see a grey forest with smoke on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a boiling pot of water. Cattle Truck: We see a moving image of a cattle truck on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a hand on a black rail. Special: We see a marble-like texture on the top and bottom rows, and in the middle row, we see a crystal-like lake effect. Once the ABC logo flips in, the lake effect fades away, leaving the middle with the same marble texture as the top and bottom rows. The word "SPECIAL" (with the same glass effect) then zooms out from the center of the screen as the ABC logo fades out. Depending on the variant, either the background fades out (with the word "SPECIAL" remaining on a black background), or the word fades out with the background. Bicentennial: We start off with the Australian Bicentennial logo (consisting of a green banner with two yellow lines in it shaped in the continent of Australia) on a black background. It then flips downwards, eventually turning into the ABC logo. At the same time, the same background from the 'Special' ident fades in. FX/SFX: The images and logo turning upward. Great CGI.. Music/Sounds: It normally used an gentle uplifting fanfare with a horn section, ending with six synth bell/choir notes (the last three would later become the trademark ABC jingle), and would be remixed depending on the variant. Other sounds relating to the imagery would be used, as well (The normal jingle was heard on the Leaves, Cave Painting, Snake Skin, River, Rainforest, Tide, Ashes, Desert Flower, Desert, Seashells, Skyscrapers, Sand and Cave IDs with the sounds intact). The Special variant was usually accompanied with an announcer. Availability: Most of the ID's are extinct, so you'll need to check tapes for this one! The Bush Tea ID makes a surprise appearance on The Best Of The Late Show Volume 3 VHS (it was part of a joke to pretend that the show cut to a boring documentary about birds). The Bicentennial ID was also used as a home video logo for the release of From The Outback To The Sea - Images Of The Australian Bicentennial Year. There are probably more ID's than the ones pictured above, so keep checking those tapes! Scare Factor: Depends on the ident; mostly None. Editor's Note: It's a favorite of some people, especially those in Australia. 12th ID (1995-1996; 2006; November 12-17 2008) ID: We see several words changing until they form a word. Then, we see some footage and the ABC logo flips up with the picture below changing depending on the ident. FX/SFX: Mostly live action. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant, usually ending with the three note jingle. Availability: Extinct, as many ABC IDs. Check your old tape recordings. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA 13th ID (January 1996-December 31, 2000) Nicknames: "Scribbly ABC", "It's Your ABC" ID: We see some people doing many actions, then someone (or the same people) draws the ABC logo. Then the video turns black. Later, "abc" appears next to the logo. Variants: From January 1996 until July 1998, the footage is filmed in a single shot and is in black and white, the ABC logo fades towards the end and after the video fades out, the words "it's your abc" appear. Starting in late November 1996 or early December 1996, additional text appears below "it's your abc", giving the info on who was in the ident or where the ident was filmed. FX/SFX: Mostly all-live action. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant, usually ending with the three-note jingle. Availability: Extinct, as many ABC IDs. check old tape recordings. Scare Factor: Low. The music might catch some off-guard. Editor's Note: TBA 14th ID (January 1, 2001-2002) Standard Versions ABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG Wiki Variants ABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG Wiki Nicknames: "The National Brodcaster", "ABC TV Reflections" ID: On a black background with many yellow lights, we take many close-ups on the ABC logo. Then, the familiar ABC logo, without the "over and under" design (seen on many of the previous ID's), zooms out tumbling, then, "The National Broadcaster" fades in below. Later, three stars appears one-by-one on the logo in sync with the jingle. Sometimes, the ABC website may fade in below the text. Trivia: This ID was made by Mish Mash Multimedia. Variants: There was also many variants, which had the ABC logo on the close-up part showing many videos, and different text replaces the "The National Brodcaster" slogan. Examples include "ABC Rural", "ABC Science", "ABC Natural History" and "Triple J". FX/SFX: The logo forming. Music/Sounds: A tribal tune with monks singing three times. The three-note jingle is also heard at the end. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None to Low. Editor's Note: TBA 15th ID (2002-2003) ABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC ID (2002) Nickname: "Everyone's ABC" ID: A silver ring is seen on a fireplace, an ice background or a leaf background. Then, a light passes on the silver ring, making it twist itself to make the ABC logo (back to the "over and under" design). When the ID is finished, the logo is in the right with the words "everyone's" on the left. Variants: For the ID's first year, the "everyone's" text is not shown and the ABC logo is in the center. Below the ABC logo, the text "Celebrating 70 years" and the website is seen below. Abridged variations also exist. FX/SFX: The background, the light, the logo twisting. Music/Sounds: A synth piece ending with the three-note jingle. The sounds relating to the imagery was also used. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. Editor's Note: TBA 16th ID (2003-2005) ABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG WikiABC National IDs (Australia) - CLG Wiki Nickname: "Everyone's ABC" ID: A video of everyday life is seen, with many stripes of many colors passing throughout, which at the end, they make the word "every", a word which depends on the variant, and the ABC logo. When the ID is formed, the word (not "every") changes to "one's". FX/SFX: Mostly live action. Music/Sounds: Varies by ID. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None Editor's Note: TBA 17th ID (2005-2008) Nickname: TBA ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 18th ID (November 2006-2007?) Nicknames: "Celebrating 50 Years of Television...", "An ID within an ID", "The ABC Time Machine", "Meta-ID" ID: We start off with the ABC logo zooming in and morphing into a screen which then shows an ID used by the ABC in the past. Near the end of the ID shown, the video zooms off to the left at an angle. The top of the newer ABC logo then slides from the right side of the screen and stops near the middle. The text "Celebrating 50 Years of Television..." and "Circa 19x0s" (the third digit varies depending on what decade the ID shown was from), then appears letter by letter from the left side of the screen. Variants: TBA FX/SFX: The logo zooming in and morphing into a screen, the animation or live-action from the ID displayed in the screen, the zooming out towards the end of the ID, and the letters and the ABC logo appearing. Music/Sounds: The music/soundtrack from the ID being played. Availability: Extinct. These ID's were used during the 50th anniversary of television in Australia. Scare Factor: These logos can range from None to Medium. Editor's Note: TBA 19th ID (2008-2011) Nickname: "It Begins with 1." ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA 20th ID (2011-July 20, 2014) Nickname: "Think Entertainment (not the company)" ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA 21st ID (July 20 2014-Febuary 2019) Nickname: "#ourABC" (2014-2018), "The Best Stories Are Yours" (2018-2019) ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA. 22nd ID (August 2018-2019) Nickname: "Yours", "I Am Australian" ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A cover of "I Am Australian" by The Seekers, sung by a female singer. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA. 23rd ID (February2019-present) Nickname: "Yours II" ID:TBA FX/SFX:TBA Music/Sounds:TBA Availability:TBA Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note:TBA.